A Shifter Fixing Time
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: Danny dies and wakes up as a full ghost outside of Clockwork's lair. Will he be tough enough to survive being: The Shifter?
1. Chapter 1

_He breaches the small blip where Time meets Space. He controls it, helps it, comforts it, and fixes it when need be. He was there when Bob first asked 'Can we fix it?'. He was there when all else ran out, when we shunned and turned our backs on Fate. But He cannot do it alone. Every time someone breaks the Balance that holds the Stars and Supernovas, the Space and Air, Time and Nothing, Past and Present. When something, someone, or by accident Something happens to it He calls upon a new Helper. The Helper's title? Shifter of the Dimensions. Clockwork is ancient and nobody messes with him, or his Shifter. In other words: __**To Infinity And Beyond**__. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Ello! I found a muse (named Clockwork's Apprentice) and one of her idea's gave me a spark of imagination. Then it grew to a steady blaze and here this is! And read above it's one of my best works yet! Oh it takes place 4 or so years after then but I never watched the show so Danny will be 19 years old. **_

_Danny's thoughts_

_**Sam's thoughts**_

_Tucker's thoughts_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOpppppppOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO_

_Third Person P.O.V. _

Danny Fenton was having a normal day (almost) when something inexplicable happens:

"Whelp! Your hide shall be on my wall!"

"Not a chance Skulker!" Danny said and with a well aimed ecto-blast and WHOOMPH! Skulker was all cozy in a bottle (thermos).

"Great job Danny!" Tucker Foley said coming over with his other best friend Sam (Samantha) Manson.

"Hi Tucker hi Sam." He answered with a wave changing into human mode after checking for people. _Well normal day I guess_

"Cool victory Danny." Sam says. THAT was right before IT changed our lives forever.

"Thanks guys." Danny said. Then disaster struck! The ground started shaking as if something so big had fallen on it it would shake and quiver until 14 BILLION YEARS LATER. "Guys I'll get everyone to safety! Go hide somewhere! "

_**TI-TI TIMMMEEE LLLLAAA-LLLAAA-LLLLAAAPSE TIME LAPSE**_

Once almost everyone (including Valerie and his parents although they put up a fight) was safe only then did he turn human again he started running towards the last person left there. It was a small boy only 6-7 years old. "Come on little guy we need to get to safety theres a lot of damage to the town and I need you somewhere other than here."

"No!"

_Ugh he's being stubborn isn't he? I'm gonna call him something…. AHA! L.B. Little Boy! _"Come on your parents are waiting for you…" He coaxed trying to get the boy calmed down.

"Mommy?" L.B. asked.

"Yes you need to get to safety away from the earthquake." Danny said.

"Okay." L.B. said.

"**Gotcha. Now come on." He said picking the boy up while returning to ghost form. He flew low as to** avoid having to boy freak out. "Here." He said. He was setting the boy down with the other people when suddenly the earthquake make the ground crack. The people stepped back and Danny was too preoccupied to notice the fissure in the ground instead of backing away he touched down because he had a major ache in his head from carrying so many people and started walking towards the people unsteady on his feet as the fissure grew wider and wider he knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time so instead of walking the rest of the way he made a sled of ice and pushed towards the crowd oof people then he collapsed and fell into the chasm-like fissure in the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOO

**Danny's P.O.V. **

"Owww…" I woke up and looked around. I was in the Ghost Zone outside of Clockwork's house/lair and feeling better than I've ever felt before. I was in an outfit with a black shirt with white pants and a black cloak and what felt like a crown made of white ghost ice and green jewels (?) and a white staff with a black round gem that keeps lighting up with flashes of green (?) beside me. I put the crown on and held the staff because it just felt…._right. _Then it hit me! _I_ _DIED. _

"Ahh Danny I'm so sorry." I quickly spun around to find Clockwork Master of Time looking sympathetically at me as he changed to young adult from child he said. "I'm sorry it turned out this way Danny."

"Clockwork?" I asked. "What's with the crown and staff?"

"You defeated Pariah Dark King of the Ghost Zone so on your 20th birthday you wouldv'e been king but since now you're a full ghost you don't need to wait. You're the King." He answered. " But I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Will you be my apprentice?"


	2. A Real Head Ache

All right *rubs hands together* this is gonna be better sorry I rushed Danny's death….But you'll see part of the reason it was necessary for Danny to die. Guess why? Guess my minions!

_~ppDPdd~_

"What?" Danny said.

"I asked you to become my apprentice. I've looked at the possible outcomes and this was the best plus I knew you were going to become the Shifter anyway." Clockwork said very matter-of-factly like.

"What's 'The Shifter'?" Danny asked confused.

"The Shifter of Dimensions. He travels to different planes of existence righting wrongs and so on." He answered.

Danny looked deep in thought nearly crossing his eyebrows from too much thinking as he finally agreed yes. "I will Clockwork."

"Yes come with me please." Clockwork said morphing from child to old man.

Danny followed him into the Clock tower and searched with his eyes for the most dangerous thing in the Ghost Zone he finally found it: Dan's Thermos/Prison. He averted his gaze away as Clockwork opened to a room "Here. You can stay until the first portal comes you feel it. It's like a migraine and the closer you get to the anomaly in the dimension/alternate reality/ time/place the less it hurts."

**2 Weeks Later:**

"Aaaghhh! Clockwork I'm pretty this is a migraine!" Danny yelled as he clutched his forehead. In the past week he found many new things about being King and being a full ghost. He even visited his family and friends. One of the weirdest things is one of his eyes turned red and the other was half blue half green!

"Ahh it's seems a bunch of new portals have opened to other dimensions." Clockwork said as he stepped into Danny's room. "You will need this it allows you to use your staff to open portals." He said handing danny a Time Charm on a necklace.

"Thanks Clock-Owww! That hurts!" Danny said pressing the Time Charm and feeling his migraine go down to a chronic annoying ache that wont go away.

To be continued!

Continued from first authors note:

Guess my pickle subjects! Guess!


	3. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Alright! I decided to do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic first!

_~xxXxx~_

Danny was falling.

That was the first thing he noticed was he was plummeting through the air. The second was he was a _**pony. **_"AAAGHHHH! I'm a PONY!?" Then he promptly fell on a purple pony.

_~xxXxx~_

Twilight was having a normal day. She was getting some supplies from different shops when she heard a whistling noise. "Rainbow Dash? Are you there?" Then a pony fell on her.

It was a handsome stallion with wings and was _glowing_ green. He had a black shirt, white pants, a sort of crown, a staff that keeps lighting up, a weird necklace, and a Black cloak with holes for the wings. "Ouch." Said the pegusus with his face planted in the ground.

_~xxXxx~_

Pain. Lots and lots of pain. "Ouch." I said lifting myself up and wiping away the dirt on my face. I turned to the pony no _unicorn_ I fell on. "Sorry. My name is Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple pony said.

"I'm new." Was all I could think of saying before I blacked out.

_~xxXxx~_

I could only stare as he promptly fainted. I decided to get him to my library/home.

_**TI TI TIMMEE L LA LAPSE!**_

I quickly called my friends via Spike while Danny slept on the couch we looked at him. Some of my friends responses to seeing him were:

"Well he has a sense of fashion obviously so he can't be too bad."

"I don't trust him."

"Well doggies he's glowing?!"

"He-he looks nice…"

"New glowy person in Ponyville PARTY!"

He started to wake up so I told them to quiet down.

"I'm a pony it wasn't a dream." Was the first thing he said wich confused all of us.

"Why are you confused darling we are _all_ ponies." Rarity mentioned to him. He looked at us then jump/floated off the sofa into a fighting position. "Stay back!" He yelled.

"Don' worry we're not gonna hurt'cha sweet-pea." Applejack said soothingly. He still didn't look like he trusted us but calmed down enough to get out of the fighting pose.

I asked. "How are you floating? You're not even using your wings."

"Oh that's normal for me. " Was his answer then he said. "Um 'take me to your leader'."

I wanted to take him to Princess Celestia anyway so I told him I would. I sent a letter to her and she answered it:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_I would like to meet this'Danny Phantom'. Please bring him to Canterlot I shall send transportation for you and your friends. _

_Love, _

_Princess Celestia_

_**Ti ti time la la lapse!**_

We arrived an hour later and made our way to the castle us walking Danny floating. "So who are we going to see?" He asked.

"Princess Celestia." I answered.

"Who?" HE said. That one comment made us all stop in our tracks.

"Y-you d-don't know who Princess C-Celestia?" I stuttered out.

"Nope. I've never heard of her."

We all continued walking though there was an air of disbelief about us. We eventually made it to the throne room in the castle and Danny stopped when he saw the Princess and just floated there dumbstruck. "Your hair is floating."

Princess Celestia looked confused and walked over to us looking at Danny. "Hello Danny Phantom is it?" He nodded still looking at her hair.

"Can I touch it?" He said.

That made 4 guards, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash faint while Celestia looked amused beforeshe said. "Okay." He floated over and looked at it before sticking a hoof out and poking it. That made 8 more guards, Applejack , and Fluttershy faint.

"It feels like whipped cream." And he single handedly made the rest of the guards in the room faint and me to be dumb struck while Celestia looked even more amused with every word he said. "Hi. I have a question." Celestia nodded her head for him to go on. "Have you seen anything weird? Something that shouldn't belong in this dimension?"

Then a commotion was happening outside. The princess, the newly recovered Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Futtershy, and Applejack, me Danny, and Pinkie Pie rush out to see what was going on.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Was the first thing we heard as we got outside. A thing that floated like Danny wearing overalls and surrounded by boxes was floating around picking up more boxes and causing havoc.

_~xxXxx~_

The Box Ghost? Seriously? I floated fastly up to where he was and took out my thermos (wich was amazingly still there after my fall.) and zapped him into it. I floated down towards the ponies I met. "Bye guys! Thanks for letting me touch your hair Celestia!" And then opened a portal to another dimension where I don't doubt another ghost was causing trouble.

_~xxXxx~_

Hahaha! Wich one next? Rise of the Guardians or Lilo and Stich? Tell me!

To be continued!

Continued from 2nd chapter:

Guess. Guess. You shaaalllll guueessss.


	4. Rise of the Guardians 1

Welp looks like its Rise of the Guardians! The next will be Lilo and Stitch. Feel free to request but any shows I don't know anything about/know/ and/or watch are null and void. Meaning pretty much no anime…

_~xxXxx~_

I fell through the roof of a huge building in what looked like the North Pole. I saw a huge hulking beast glaring at a really cold looking boy, and who looked like a soldier or general. The beast looked ready to squish them so I fired ice ecto blasts at it and it turned to look at me. "Um oopsy?" I said as it (for lack of a better word) flopped its way over to me. "Hello….Strange black…Goop monster?"

"_**Who or what are you?" **_ It creaked out.

"Uhhh…Danny. Danny Phantom." I said. It looked confused at me contemplating that. "Yeah um…What and who are you?"

"_**I am the emporer of the Fearlings!" **_It crowed.

"Um yeah good for you." I said patting it on the blobbly dripping goop head.

"Are you casually chatting with a Fearling?!" The general guy said. I zoomed over to them.

"Yeah um do you know where I am? I've been dimension hopping. You wouldn't believe it there was a dimension filled with sentient ponies, and unicorns, and pegusi. Yeesh I freaked out when I looked down and had hooves instead of feet." I answered.

The two just stared at me before the general guy from before said. "D-dimension hopping?"

"Yeah I'm new at the job I'm supposed to be finding different things in universes that don't belong there…So seen anything besides blobby over there that's unusual?" I asked. Then I heard a strange noise behind me and I turned to see the pony named Pinkie Pie _riding _the blobby Fearling thing.

"Yee-haw!" She screamed with delight as things were knocked over and ruined.

"See what did I tell ya? Sentient ponies that ones called Pinkie Pie." I said as they watched the pony ride and whoop with joy. I flew up to the pony and said. "I think its time to go home Pinkie. "

"Awww! But I was having fun riding Blob-Blob…" She whined.

"Please? You can tell Twilight and everybody about your adventure in.." I decided to take a look around and nearly screamed in joy. Under the ice and wreckage from Pinkie's 'horse ride' was an assembly line of toys. "..Santa's Workshop! I'm in Santa's work shop!"

She looked beside herself wth joy. "Okey dokey lokey!" She yelled as she jumped in my arms.

"Goodbye cold guy and general dude!" I said as I opened another portal.

10 minutes after Pinkie Pie disappeared through Danny's portal.:

"Where is she!" Twilight screamed. Just then another portal opened and Phantom came out (in pegusi form) holding Pinkie.

"Um she followed me when I dimension hopped can somebody take her back?" He said. Putting her down in front of Twilight she told her about Santa's workshop.

"She wasn't really there was she?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no we were there. And she did meet a general guy and a cold guy and ride on the Fearling what ever she named Blob-Blob." Twilight gaped as he used his necklace to cut a hole in time and space.

_~xxXxx~_

**Hahaha! Didn't expect that did ya? A crossover into my Rise of the Guardians fanfic! Oh and there shall be another where he meets the Guardians again….**


End file.
